wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Zaklęty dwór/I/VIII
Hrabia Zygmunt Żwirski, młodszy przyrodni brat nieboszczyka starościca, mieszkał, jak wiemy, w Orkizowie, o trzy mile od Oparek. Pałac orkizowski, o jednym piętrze, z ogromnym ośmiofilarowym gankiem, uchodził za jeden z najpiękniejszych i najwspanialszych w całym Samborskiem. Zbudowany równocześnie co opuszczony dwór żwirowski, doznał w ciągu czasu tylu rozmaitych zmian i przekształceń, nabył tyle następnych ozdób i przydatków, że zupełnie stracił cechę swego starożytnego początku, przyswoił sobie wszystkie znamiona, zastosował się do wszystkich wymagań najnowszego smaku i najnowszej wytworności. Bo też i jego pan i właściciel wżył się zupełnie w bieżące czasy, wyrobił się na najwybitniejszego wyobraziciela nowszego magnata, w którym zazwyczaj oprócz imienia wszystkie odrębne, narodowe zacierają się właściwości, a występuje tylko pewien charakter ogólny,kosmopolityczny. Hrabia Zygmunt Żwirski, pan co się zowie, jak mawiali wyżsi, grand seigneur en tous cas, jak utrzymywali równi mu stanem, potrzebował zmienić tylko swe imię, a mógł z takim samym prawem uchodzić z pozoru za grafa niemieckiego, francuskiego markiza lub angielskiego lorda, z jakim uchodził za polsko—galicyjskiego hrabię. Dziedzic dwunastu wsi i przysiółków, potomek jednej z najstarożytniejszych rodzin w kraju, skoligacony z najpierwszymi domami, otoczony ogólnym szacunkiem i poważaniem, pan hrabia mienił się typem prawdziwego arystokraty w całym honorowym tego słowa znaczeniu. Najmniejsza jawna zmaza nie mogła powstać na jego imieniu i charakterze, jak i najmniejszy nawet cień pospolitości nie śmiał przyćmiewać blasku jego herbu i dostojności stanowiska. Łatwo zrozumieć, że pan hrabia był przy tym dumny. W oczach jego potrzeba być naprzód hrabią, aby mu się zbliżyć, a nie dość jeszcze hrabią, aby mu wyrównać. W każdym swym kroku i postępku, każdym słowie i poruszeniu umiał okazać dziedzic Orkizowa, że człowiek, choćby o Bóg wie jakich zasługach, nie stanowi jeszcze hrabię, jak niemniej, że nie każdy hrabia nosi imię Żwirskiego. Jeśli dumę taką można nazwać wadą, to trudno zaprzeczyć, że pan hrabia posiadał ją w wysokim stopniu, ale za to tylko ją szczególną. Pomijając wygórowaną, w bałwochwalstwo swojego imienia wyradzającą się dumę, najzjadliwszy nawet język nie mógł w niczym ubliżyć prywatnemu i publicznemu charakterowi pana hrabiego. Łagodny i łaskawy dla swych poddanych, względny i pobłażliwy dla oficjalistów, wylany szczerze dla kraju, daleki od wszelkich nieojczystych sfer i wpływów, przestrzegający lękliwie wszelkich wymagań honoru, zasługiwał ze wszech miar na ogólny szacunek, jaki go otaczał w rzeczywistości. Ale lepiej, aby sam czytelnik poznał go bliżej. Pan hrabia siedzi właśnie w swej kancelarii, zajęty sprawami majątkowymi. Fizjonomia i postać jego mają w sobie coś naprawdę szlachetnego, coś wybitnie arystokratycznego. Na wysokim czole rysuje się duma, połączona jednak z godnością, piękne i regularne rysy zlewają się w bardzo nadobny, ujmujący wyraz; wysokiej imponującej postawy, pan hrabia posiada tę naturalną arystokratyczną szlachetność i godność ruchów, która najczęściej przybywa z urodzenia, chociaż nieraz daje się i najpospolitszym przyswoić ludziom. Lubo lat liczył dopiero czterdzieści jeden, wygląda znacznie starszy, czego przyczynę szukać by po części w długich angielskich bakenbardach, które zapuścił na sposób angielski. W towarzystwie pana hrabiego znajduje się druga jeszcze osoba, jakiś niski, cokolwiek na lewo skrzywiony czołwieczek, którego fizjonomia niekoniecznie miłe sprawia wrażenie. W głębokich jamach osadzone ruchliwe oczy, co choć z natury nie patrzą zezem, zawsze jakieś ukośne rzucają spojrzenia, niezwyczajnie spiczasty nos, wąskie zaciśnięte i zawsze w schlebiający uśmiech ułożone usta, starannie na skroniach przygładzone włosy nadają mu coś fałszywego, obleśnego, prawie podłego. Z całego jego zachowania poznać było na pierwszy rzut oka, że należy do grona oficjalistów hrabiowskich. I w samej rzeczy był to pan Pankracy Żachlewicz, jeneralny rządca, czyli, jak się sam nazywał, pełnomocny komisarz orkizowskiego klucza, który od lat już kilkunastu zostawał w służbie hrabiego i Bóg wie jakimi środkami i sposobami w nieograniczone wkradł się u niego zaufanie. Żachlewicz mógł i znaczył wszystko u swego pana, który w niczym nie obszedł się bez jego rady i do najpoufniejszych przypuszczał go spraw. Żachlewicz nie tylko administrował cały majątek, miał zupełną władzę przyjmowania i oddalania oficjalistów, wypuszczania dzierżaw, propinacji, stawów i młynów, ale jako biegły jurysta zastępował także interesa skarbu wobec prawa i rządu i liczne inne jeszcze piastował funkcje. Był to niejako totumfacki, w najściślejszym tego słowa znaczeniu, całego dworu, bo w swym przebiegłym rozumie uznawał za dobre i stosowne jednać sobie zarówno łaskę i zaufanie jaśnie wielmożnego pana, jak i jaśnie wielmożnej pani, jaśnie wielmożnej hrabianki, jaśnie wielmożnego panicza. Toteż w najważniejszych i najdrobniejszych sprawach cała rodzina hrabiowska odnosiła się wprost do niego, a on pewnie odpowiedział każdemu zadaniu, dogodził każdemu zachceniu. A już jak do czego, ale do wszelkich drobiazgowych ampletów Żachlewicz niezrównany! Znał się na wszystkim jak faktor żydowski, a kupił pewno taniej niż ktokolwiek inny na świecie. Już to, mówiąc nawiasowo, o tych tanich kupnach rozmaite obiegały zdania. Nieprzyjaciele Żachlewicza gadali dość głośno i bezwzględnie, że nieoszacowany rządca, aby utrzymać się w służbie i łasce jaśnie wielmożnego państwa, cichaczem z własnej kieszeni dokładał pół na pół do wszystkiego. — Ale to łotr na wielki kamień — mawiali dalej z jadowitą złośliwością — tysiączkę na rok dołoży, a obok ogromnej płacy przynajmniej trzecią część intraty hrabiowskiej kradnie rokrocznie bez sumienia! Żachlewicz zżymał się okrutnie na tak ohydne oszczerstwa, ale składając ręce na piersi pocieszał się zawsze z westchnieniem niesłusznie cierpiącej duszy. — Na szczęście jaśnie wielmożny pan hrabia przekonany o mojej poczciwości i moim poświęceniu, a psie głosy nie idą w niebiosy. I niczym nie zrażony, niczym nie zachwiany, postępował niezmiennie po jednej drodze — drodze uczciwości, jak sam mówił; drodze kradzieży, łotrostwa, obłudy i oszustwa, jak mawiali ludzie. Teraz przybył świeżo ze Lwowa i zdawał sprawę hrabiemu z kilku załatwionych interesów. Snadź jednak sprawozdanie to nie bardzo opiewało pomyślnie, bo hrabia coraz bardziej chmurzył czoło, a Żachlewicz czuł potrzebę kłaniać się coraz niżej, uśmiechać się coraz obleśniej. — Więc koniec końców przyjechałeś bez pieniędzy — ozwał się wreszcie hrabia. — Jaśnie wielmożny panie, na uczciwość, rozbijałem się jak opętany. Ale na uczciwość, okrutnie ciężkie czasy... na uczciwość, ja nie wiem, co to dalej będzie. Zacny pan Żachlewicz tak często wyjeżdżał na targ z swoją uczciwością, że aż odpowiednie urobił sobie przysłowie. Używając zaś tak często tego przysłowia, musiał koniecznie aż zmierzić sobie tak spospolitowaną w ustach swych uczciwość. Toteż w samej rzeczy uczciwość pana Żachlewicza było to prawdziwe rzeszoto, przez które najgęstsze przelałbyś brudy, najgrubsze przesiał grzeszki. Hrabia milczał kilka chwil w zamyśleniu, a po chwili odezwał się na nowo: — Powiedziałem ci przecie wyraźnie, że koniecznie potrzebuję pieniędzy. — Jaśnie wielmożny pan nie potrzebował mi tego mówić, tylko jednym skinieniem dać do zrozumienia, a na uczciwość, nie spałbym, nie jadłbym... Hrabia machnął ręką niecierpliwie. — Jakaż nareszcie pozostaje rada? — zapytał z widoczną niechęcią. — Posłać do Brunnentiefa, na uczciwość, jaśnie wielmożny panie. Hrabia wstrząsnął głową. — Na lichwę — mruknął przez zęby. — Na uczciwość, jaśnie wielmożny panie, nie ma innego środka, wódka sprzedana, zboże wypłacone, kwartalne raty z propinacji, młynów, tartaków i papierni nie wystarczą na pierwszy spłat dla Towarzystwa Kredytowego... — Bój się aspan Boga — poderwał hrabia w złym humorze, przestając już tykać faworytowi — mam tak znaczny majątek, a coraz mniej pobieram dochodów. — Na uczciwość, prosta rzecz, jaśnie wielmożny panie! Coraz więcej rosną procenta. Jaśnie wielmożny pan uniósł się za daleko szlachetnością, ręcząc za hrabiego Teofila. — Cóż mi tam aspan wspominasz to zaręczenie, straciłem przez to 50 000 złotych reńskich i nic więcej. A to przecież niewielka różnica w moim majątku. — W majątku nie, to prawda, jaśnie wielmożny panie, ale na uczciwość, trzeba było zaraz zaciągnąć znaczne długi, nie uiściwszy dawniejszej pożyczki Towarzystwa Kredytowego. Nadto, jaśnie wielmożny panie, zgorzał folwark w Wierzbińcach i spichlerz w Ordasowie, a i przymnożyły się wydatki jaśnie wielmożnych państwa. Jaśnie wielmożna pani więcej potrzebuje jadąc do kąpiel... — Zatrzymaj aspan swoje wyjaśnienia, wykierujesz mię tak swoim gospodarstwem, że będę musiał sprzedać cały Ordasów z czterema siołami. — Na uczciwość, jaśnie wielmożny panie — mruknął Żachlewicz uderzając się w piersi, choć go wcale nie trwożyły cierpkie słowa oszukiwanego od tylu lat pana. Hrabia prowadził dom na wielką stopę, a od dawna już przestały mu wystarczać dochody z dóbr, które naturalną koleją musiały naprzód przechodzić przez lepkie i drapieżne ręce ekonomów i nieocenionego jeneralnego rządcy. Duma poniekąd sama, więcej zaś pewna wrodzona nieporadność umysłowa i zupełny brak energii, wypływający po części z nader flegmatycznego usposobienia, nie pozwalały hrabiemu zajmować się samemu swym gospodarstwem, toteż ufając ślepo Żachlewiczowi brnął z kłopotu w kłopot, z długu w dług, a ekstrakt tabularny wybiegał w coraz większą litanię różnoimiennych wierzycieli. W każdym nowym kłopocie hrabia zżymał się na Żachlewicza, ale jeneralny rządca zanadto stał się niezbędnym, aby mu jakiekolwiek ważniejsze zagrozić mogło niebezpieczeństwo. Toteż i tym razem powrócił hrabia niebawem do swej zwykłej flegmy i zapytał najspokojniej: — A jestżeś pewien, że Brunnentief da? — Ręczę za to. Poczciwiec mógł ręczyć śmiało i stanowczo, bo właściwie swój własny podsuwał kapitał, a starozakonny Brunnentief miał służyć tylko za pośrednika. Hrabia wzruszył ramionami. — Ha, cóż robić? — mruknął po chwili. — Pójdź do Brunnentiefa... — To już jakby się stało, jaśnie wielmożny panie, ale mam jeszcze jedno... — Cóż znowu nowego? — Będąc we Lwowie, jaśnie wielmożny panie, byłem i u tego sławnego dziś adwokata Rabulewicza. — O cóż ci to chodziło? — Przypomni sobie jaśnie wielmożny pan, że zaraz przed trzema laty, po śmierci nieboszczyka starościca i przybyciu jego testamentu, radziłem, na uczciwość, jaśnie wielmożnemu panu wszcząć proces przeciw tak oczywistej krzywdzie... Hrabia ściągnął brwi. — Nie zgodziłem się na to — przemówił na pół z niesmakiem — raz, że testament był zupełnie na swoim miejscu i proces żadnej nie rokował nadziei, a po wtóre, że nie mogąc pogodzić się z bratem za życia, nie uważałem za rzecz godną wymagać od niego czegoś po śmierci. Zachlewicz ukłonił się niziutko i uśmiechnął się słodko i obleśnie. — Gdyby jaśnie wielmożny pan pozwolił zrobić sobie pewne przedstawienie... — cedził z wolna. — Cóż chcesz powiedzieć? — Adwokat Rabulewicz poddał mi nieomylny sposób obalenia testamentu nieboszczyka starościca. Hrabia żachnął się niechętnie. — Nie myślę już podnosić tej sprawy. Żachlewicz znowu nisko się ukłonił. — Właśnie też trzeba by, aby ją podniósł kto inny, na uczciwość. — Kto inny? — Jaśnie wielmożny pan srogą ucierpiałeś krzywdę. Hrabia z dumą wydął wargę. — Majątek ojcowski, a szczególniej Żwirów, gniazdo imienia Żwirskich, dawna siedziba wojewodów i kasztelanów, przeszły jure caduco w ręce jakiegoś obcego przybłędy, hołysza... Żachlewicz znał wybornie słabe strony hrabiego, a kiedy wymawiał z wolna „gniazdo imienia Żwirskich”, widział dobrze, że hrabia drgnął i prędko schmurzył czoło. — Według wszelkiego prawa bożego i ludzkiego jaśnie wielmożny pan jesteś właściwym dziedzicem Żwirowa z przyległościami... — ciągnął dalej Żachlewicz. — Oczywiście, mam większe do tego prawa niż dzisiejszy jego właściciel... Ale niepotrzebnie niegdyś powaśniłem się z bratem... — Jaśnie wielmożny pan przecież nie po bracie, ale po ojcu ma odebrać spuściznę. — Jak to po ojcu?... — Ja myślę, że nieboszczyk starościc nie rozrządzał własnym majątkiem, to jest, chcę mówić, własną uzbieranym pracą, ale tylko puścizną ojcowską, a w takim razie nie miał prawa przeznaczać go komuś poza obrębem familii, jak żaden monarcha nie ma prawa wyzuwać z korony swej rodziny. Porównanie z monarchą wielce się podobało dumnemu panu. — Mój kochany Żachlesiu — rzekł łaskawie do faworyta. — Takie prawa obowiązują niestety li tylko monarchów. Tym nic nie wskórasz wobec sądu... — Pan adwokat Rabulewicz podaje inny, nieomylny sposób... — Ależ oszalałeś, to już sprawa zadawniona. — Nie będzie nią wcale wobec prawa. — W żaden sposób, w żaden sposób — mruknął hrabia przez zęby więcej sam do siebie. — Wiem, że jaśnie wielmożny pan zrezygnował już z swej strony, ależ jaśnie wielmożny pan, na uczciwość, ma dzieci, a te mają święte prawa, nie do mienia stryjaszka, ale do spadku po dziadku. Hrabia więcej jeszcze ściągnął brwi i gwałtownie potarł czoło. Żachlewicz uśmiechnął się chytrze i przebiegle i trzepnął w palce. — Jaśnie wielmożny pan zostawiasz dzieciom swym wielkie imię, a, na uczciwość, imię takie bez odpowiedniego majątku to raczej klątwa niż dobrodziejstwo... Na szczęście — pochwycił skwapliwie — to nie może stosować się do jaśnie wielmożnej hrabianki i jaśnie wielmożnego panicza Artura, ale zawsze odziedziczą daleko mniej, niż dziedziczyli dotychczas wszyscy z prostej linii Żwirscy, na uczciwość. W hrabiu widocznie jakaś gwałtowna zawrzała walka. — Więc twierdzisz, że dziś jeszcze słusznym procesem można obalić testament nieboszczyka Mikołaja?... — Ja sam podejmuję się na pewno. — A cóż ja bym musiał mieć w tym za udział? — Prawie żaden, jaśnie wielmożny panie. — Jak to? nie potrzebowałbym nawet występować pod własnym imieniem? — Bynajmniej, jaśnie wielmożny pan przystąpi tylko do gotowego. Ja przy pomocy pana Rabulewicza unieważnię testament nieboszczyka starościca. — Ale w jakiż sposób? Pan Żachlewicz zamiast odpowiedzi uśmiechnął się przebiegle, łypnął oczyma i brwi podciągnął w górę. — Za co jaśnie wielmożny pan poczytywał zawsze swego nieboszczyka brata?... — Za wariata, za półgłówka! — mruknął hrabia w pierwszym zapędzie. — Basta! — wycedził Żachlewicz i głowę zwiesił na piersi. — Co mówisz? — Dość już na tym, jaśnie wielmożny panie. — Na czym? — zapytał hrabia zdziwione robiąc oczy. — Nieboszczyk starościc był po prostu mente captus, a jako taki nie mógł żadnych prawomocnych wystawiać dokumentów. Hrabia uderzył się w czoło i zerwał się na równe nogi. — I Rabulewicz powiada — zawołał nagle — że tym jednym zarzutem można obalić wszystko? — Wszystko ad nihil, jaśnie wielmożny panie. — I ty się tego podejmujesz? — Właściwie podejmuje się Rabulewicz, ja mam tylko dostarczyć mu potrzebnych materiałów. — Jakichże to materiałów? — Dowodów nienormalnego stanu umysłu starościca w ostatnich chwilach przed zgonem. — I mniemasz, że ich tak łatwo dostaniesz? — Oparty na zeznaniach wszystkich, co znali tu w kraju starościca, pojadę do Drezna, a za jeden i drugi tysiączek znajdzie się w najgorszym razie jakiś tam lekarz, co chętnie, pożądane wystawi świadectwo. — Ależ to nikczemność uciekać się do przekupstwa! — Ja mówię tylko: w najgorszym razie, jaśnie wielmożny panie. Zresztą, na uczciwość, jaśnie wielmożny pan nie potrzebuje się w to ani mieszać. — Jak to? — Według rady pana Rabulewicza ja najprzód pozwę jaśnie wielmożnego pana, że obejmując na pierwszą wieść o śmierci starościca cały klucz żwirowski przyrzekłeś mi jaśnie wielmożny pan cały folwark buczalski w nagrodę długoletnich usług wokoło swojego domu... jaśnie wielmożny pan... — Ja?... — Będzie się tłumaczył, że rzeczywiście zrobił mi podobne przyrzeczenie, którego i dziś nie cofa. Lecz przyrzeczenie to upada przez to samo, że na podstawie testamentu starościca runęła cała nadzieja spadku. Wtedy ja... — Wtedy ty? — ciągnął dalej hrabia, owładnięty mimowolnie wymową swego komisarza. Żachlewicz więcej jeszcze złamał się na lewo, twarz jeszcze brzydszy przybrała wyraz i cały wyglądał w tej chwili jak uosobiona podłość... — Postaram się o unieważnienie testamentu... — wyszeptał cichym, przytłumionym głosem. — Jaśnie wielmożny pan uzyska Żwirów z piętnastu wsiami... — Z piętnastu? — podchwycił hrabia prędko. — Wygrywając proces, muszę tym samym otrzymać Buczały. — Najpiękniejsza wieś w żwirowskim kluczu. — Jaśnie wielmożny panie, jak na teraz, to jeszcze, na uczciwość, gruszka na wierzbie. — Bierz cię licho — mruknął hrabia. — Jaśnie wielmożny pan przystaje? — zapytał skwapliwie. — Nie, nie jeszcze, namyślę się do jutra. Żachlewicz uśmiechnął się z niskim ukłonem, a w duchu pomyślał: „Buczały już jakby w kieszeni!” Hrabia zaczął szybko przechadzać się po pokoju. W tej chwili trzask z bicza rozległ się na dziedzińcu. — Ktoś przyjechał — mruknął hrabia. Żachlewicz szybko przystąpił do okna. — Prowizoryczny dziedzic Żwirowa — szepnął z uśmiechem. Hrabia zmarszczył czoło. — Także mię w porę najechał — mruknął przez zęby. Po chwili obrócił się do Żachlewicza i klepiąc go po ramieniu rzekł do niego: — Do widzenia, mój Żachlesiu. Pomyślę o tym, coś mi powiedział, ale tymczasem nie zapominaj o Brunnentiefie. — Jutro będą pieniądze, jaśnie wielmożny panie, na uczciwość... — A ja jutro dam ci odpowiedź. Żachlewicz ukłonił się niziutko i skrzywiony w lewo wysunął się chyłkiem z pokoju jak kot, kiedy narobi szkody w spiżarni i pragnie ujść z oczu gospodyni. Hrabia jeszcze kilka chwil pozostał w swej kancelarii, nim udał się na powitanie gościa, który wprost do bawialnego pospieszył pokoju. Dumny magnat bił się z najsprzeczniejszymi myślami. — Diabeł, nie Żachlewicz — szeptał z cicha, ciągle szybkimi przechadzając się krokami — taki gwóźdź wbił mi w głowę... Muszę się dobrze namyśleć, czy postępowanie takie pogodzi się z honorem... Nieboszczyk Mikołaj miał żal do mnie... — dodał marszcząc czoło i na chwilkę przystanął na miejscu, i zamyślił się głębiej. Naraz wstrząsnął głową, machnął ręką i mruknął przez zęby: — Potrzeba rozważyć wszystko gruntownie, a teraz pójdźmy do naszego gościa — dorzucił nie bez pewnego lekceważenia i po tych słowach wyszedł z swej kancelarii. Zaklęty dwór 01 08